I'll Never Let You Go
by obsession14-c
Summary: this is a story inspired by the anime "I'm in love with my younger sister".... BUT it isn't really like it... just read it and you'll see! this is my first story please forgive my wrong grammar...


This story is about 2 young teens, whom everyone thinks has everything a perfect life, loyal friends, and loving family but they don't know anything. Something about the smiles is completely wrong.

Gina is smart, pretty, talented, respectful, generous, thoughtful, and very hyper for a girl.

Kenneth – Gina's older brother, smart, music lover, a quiet or serious kind of person, but when he's around his friends his loud, and a very secretive person.

Both thou living in the same roof is still a bit strangers to each other.

I'll never let you go

By: Fatima Balladares

Theme song: I'll never go by: Eric Santos

Chapter 1 

It was around 5:00pm when Gina got home from after school track practice. Her house is a 2-story house built by her father. When she opened the door she was greeted by her parent's yelling to each other to who went out with whom, without any pause she went up. On the 2nd floor of their house is where Gina and her Brother Kenneth are. Kenneth is a sophomore at the High School where Gina goes; he's pretty clever for his age, plays as lead guitarist in his band called "soul healer". As she's making her way to her room, she saw her brother Kenneth's room's door was wide open. So she peeked and saw her brother with his band mates, on myspace. "Oh my God… I can't believe Kenneth has myspace. I'm going to tell mom." Gina whispered, but her whisper was too loud that, his brother and his friends heard her.

They turn their heads to see Gina's little face on the door. "Hi guys… uh…bye!" said Gina immediately, and then went to her room not noticing she left her backpack. "Your sister's still cute even if she's shocked," said the keyboardist of Ken's band as everyone stared at him for a second then one of Kenneth's friends with a purple hair, "What's with your sister, Kenneth?" "I don't know..." replied Kenneth. "Maybe she was shocked to see you on myspace and…" said the keyboardist and interrupted by Ken "Oh CRAP! She might tell mom! Guys I'm sorry but, you have to leave now…I gotta go talk to Gina." "OK" said all 4 of Kenneth's band mates. As they're on their way out the room Ken caught sight of Gina's backpack lying on the floor. "That brat…" he whispered. Then his band mates left and he went back upstairs, took Gina's backpack and went to her room.

He knocked three times and didn't hear an answer, he decided to just come in and, as he was about to grab the doorknob, it opened and Gina ran over him. They both fell on the floor, Gina on top of Kenneth. "Ouch that hurts!" shouted Gina, she looked down and saw that's she's on top of Ken, and he's unconscious. "O0O0O0…I must've knocked him out," said Gina. After about 20 minutes of unconsciousness Ken finally regained his consciousness "ugh…what just happened?" rubbing his head, after how many blinks he opened his eyes and found himself lying on Gina's lap and was in her room floor and Gina was leaning against her bed. He was blushing, so hard that he turned as red as the shirt he's wearing. Kenneth felt weird; a feeling that makes him wants to kiss Gina. So, without thinking, he touched Gina's soft pink cheek and kissed her. Gina opened her eyes as she felt something cold touched her lips, her eyes was wide opened as she found out who's it was. She immediately pushed him away, realizing it was her older brother. "What was that all about Kenneth?" asked Gina shocked. Kenneth just looked down and left, leaving Gina shocked. Gina shaking in shock to what just happened touched her lips.

After leaving Gina's room, Kenneth went in his and slams the door, faces his window, slaps his forehead and uttered, "Damn it! I can't hide it anymore" but as he remembered how cute Gina was sleeping he smiled looking down his hand still on his forehead.

During dinner Gina and Kenneth was sitting so quiet across each other. Their parents were confused to see them both so quiet. "Hey aren't you two supposed to be fighting right now?" asked their father. It was unusual to their parents to see Gina and Kenneth quiet cuz' usually they start yelling at each other and fooling around. Gina and Kenneth's eyes met; embarrassed they blushed and looked down.

Their parents were clueless to what happened just a while ago. After eating Gina went to the sink and started cleaning it, then Kenneth went in with his plate and drops it in the sink. "Hey! Clean your own plate!" shouted Gina; "make me," replied Kenneth with a smirk. "You…" said Gina slowly then started to wet Kenneth using the water spray and slowly tiptoed away from him. "You brat! I'm going to get you for this! Just wait!" said Kenneth angrily; "I'm waiting!" replied Gina. Then both of them were playing with the water, both wet. Then their parent's just left them along for that's what they usually do, their mother touched their dad's hand as their dad said "(sighs) thank goodness they're back to normal." Their mom went in the kitchen and told Gina and Kenneth "You two should get ready to go to bed, it's almost 10." "Yes mom" they answered together.

"Race you to the bathroom!" said Kenneth hurriedly and ran to the bathroom, and then Gina followed immediately. Gina was just behind Kenneth, when she jumps over him and grabbed the doorknob with her back facing the door and when she looked up Kenneth was in front and close to her, there was complete silence when their eyes met. They can hear each other are breathing heavily. Kenneth was about to make a move to kiss her when Gina said, "Uh… go ahead you go first". Then walked away from Kenneth made her way to her room, when she was standing on her doorway she looked back and saw Kenneth staring at her, she blushed and went to her room.


End file.
